clout_the_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Bills
Bills are the central gameplay mechanic of Clout. These are the most commonly used and most effective way to gain clout and change the nation. Different bills effect the nation and the lives of it's citizens in various ways, and in some cases, will even effect you (despite your many "immunities and privilages" as a congressperson). Bills marked with a B are binary bills. They can only be either abolished or in effect. Bills marked with a P have had a "Poison Pill" attached to it. This will cost constituent support for any who act on the bill; support is lost for every action taken for or against the bill. Of course, this does not mean the bill is un-passable. Bills marked with an H have a "Research Committee" attached to it. Research Committees are meant advance the bill by an amount at the end of each day, but rarely can also decrease the amount of support it has at the end of the day. Bills marked with an O have an "Oversight committee" attached to them. This prevents players from playing any type of committee on the bill, as well as Poison Pill. Bills marked with a multiplier (i.e. 2x) Have had a "Conference Committee" played on them. If a bill has a multiplier on it, when the bill is passed, it will have an increased effect on the country depending on what the multiplier is (If 2x, then the effect is doubled. If 4x, then the effect is quadrupled, etc). If the Bill instead has a C marked on it, it means the bill has been halved, meaning it will have half the original effect on the country. There is no known limit as to how high the multiplier can go. Bills marked with a W are win bills. If passed, they cause the party of the player who proposed the bill to win. As a consequence, no player can "win" by themselves, as only parties (Greens, Conservatives, Liberals, Libertarians, or Socialists) can win the game. Bills marked with an F are filibustered bills. Players cannot act on or play committees on bills that are being filibustered. Bills marked with an A are bills that have had a Budget Accounting Committee applied. These bills will have its effects delayed once passed. The costs below are the standard cost. The cost for the native party is 90% of the standard cost. The cost for allied parties is 110% of the standard cost. The cost for non-allied parties is 130% of the standard cost. Table of Bills Bill EffectsIn-depth bill statistics are listed here; separate from bill list for clarity.2ITR = Income Tax Rate (%GDP) GGW = GDP Growth Rate (%) PGW = Population Growth Rate (%) SUR = Surplus/Deficit ($) PBH = Public Health Improvement (%) HPN = Public Happiness (#?) CLT = Base Clout Cost CGS = Quarterly Congressional Salary Key: ITR - Income Tax Rate GGW - GDP Growth PGW - Population Growth SUR - Surplus (negative for debt) PBH - Public Health HPN - Public Happiness CLT - Clout cost (From main party.) CGS - Congressional Salary (Quarterly) Category:Clout: The Game